Kata Anak Eyeshield 21 Tentang savehajilulung
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Heboh mengenai berita Haji Lulung yang mendadak nge-trend dengan bersiulnya burung-burung di Tweet dengan hasgtag #savehajilulung, membuat Kecamatan Eyeshield 21 beserta RT, RW dan warga makmurnya jadi pingin ikutan komentar sekalian. /lawak garing! RnR?


Heboh mengenai berita Haji Lulung yang mendadak nge-trend dengan bersiulnya burung-burung di Tweet dengan hasgtag #savehajilulung, membuat Kecamatan Eyeshield 21 beserta RT, RW dan warga makmurnya jadi pingin ikutan komentar sekalian.

Narasinya buat bingung 'kan? Saya aja juga epilepsi ngetiknya.

Langsung masuk aja, yook.

**_…:0-0-0:…_**

* * *

**_©taorishazelnut_** present, ** Kata Anak Eyeshield 21 Tentang #savehajilulung.**

**Genre:** parody, humor.

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki-san, buat cerita series yaoi Eyeshield 21, dong? Terus suruh Om Yusuke Murata gambar, ya? Dijamin manga-nya paling laku sejagat Bumi.

**Warning: **OOC hancur, BLASS! Typo as always. Kata-katanya maksa. Humornya garing kayak kerupuk kesiram minyak gosok.

**A/N:  
**Bukan maksud rendahin karakter, just for Fun yee... Tapi author emang niat banget mau ngatain si L*l*ng.  
HiruCliff always in ma' heart!

* * *

**_…:0-0-0:…_**

**1# "Doc" Billy Horide,**  
_-Coach of the Wild Gunman-_  
"_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Senjata kakek ini, semuanya kakek dapat dari Haji Lulung. Senjata selundupan nih! Sampek si Kid juga ikutan mintak, bocah pirang dari Deimon yang ngobinya nembakin burung orang itu juga suka mesen sama si Lulung. Jangan bilang-bilang ye, sebenarnye Lulung juga nyeludupin Ganja. Kita ni ye, suka nyimeng bareng-bareng tiap jum'at kliwon! _BANG! BANG! INTO THE ROOM I KNOW U WANT IT!_"

**2# Agon Kongo,  
-**_Utility Player, Shinryuuji Naga-  
_"Woi sampah, kalian para sampah cuma tau kalau gaya rambut Klan paling agung sejagat bumi, The Kongkow —eh salah, The Kongo, cuma gimbal doang 'kan? *minus adek gua, dia botak soalnya*, dulu rambut kita itu keren. Rambut paling keren pas jaman-jaman atok-atok klan Kongo dulu. Tau nggak gaya rambut siapa yang paling keren? Rambutnya Lulung Kongo."

**3# Ai Kago,  
-**_Deimon Devil Bats-  
_"Kemarin, gua mimpi semua poster-poster di kamar gue berubah jadi mukanya Haji Lulung. Pas bangun, gua langsung mandi wajib! Terus, gua bakar semua poster-poster dikamar gua. Sekalian, gua panggil Ki Joko Bodo dari fandom sebelah buat nyuciin pikiran gua. IH NAJEES!"

**4# Akira Chubo,  
-**_Deimon Devil Bats Lineman-  
_"Dulu, waktu Chubo mau ikutan tes masuk ke Deimon, ada anak aneh yang mukanya mirip primitif Zimbabwue pedalaman yang nggak pernah kenal indahnya HENTAI, namanya Lulung. Itu anak ya, baru aja dudukin pantatnya di atas kursi, pengawasnya langsung komentar, _"Hei kamu lulus."_ Gila banget kan?"

**5# Atsushi Munakata,  
-**_Amino Cyborgs Captain and Linebacker-  
_"Kalian tau tidak, obat-obat yang kami peroleh dari unversitas ini semuanya adalah obat hasil racikan keringat dan jigongnya haji lulung. Makanya kita semua kekar begini! Jigong Prof. Lulung ini enzimnya kuat, _wong _ludahnya aja bisa jadi duit. HIDUP AMINO! HIDUP LULUNG! HIDUP USB!"

**6# Bud Walker,  
-**_Pentagram Cornerback-  
_"Gua mau melebarkan sayap gua! Selain pendapatan pas-pasan gua main sinetron FTV sama jadi _receivernya_ pentagram, gua juga pingin punya penghasilan besar. Denger-denger, kalau jadi ajudannya Haji Lulung, gua bisa beli kondom ratusan kotak dari hasil malak dan korupsi beliau. Mantap kan? MAAK! BUD KAYA MENDADAAK, MAAK! Terus akhirnya gua bisa kalahin 'tuh, si hidung panjang salah cetak yang hobinya cuma main togel di warung pisang goreng sebelah. AHAHA! HANJRIT!"

**7# Bufalo Ujisima,  
-**_Seibu Wild Gunmans line defense-  
_"Tembok dirumah yang sering gua hancurin itu, bahan dasarnya bukan Semen Tiga Roda, tapi ilernya haji Lulung. Ilernya lebih kuat dari semen yang buat bangun menara Eifel. Penjara terkenal di Amerika sama Arizona yang terkenal nggak bisa ditembus itu, bahan dasarnya cuma campuran iler Lulung, BLAS!"

**8# Clifford D. Lewis,**  
-_Pentagram quarterback-  
_"Aku belum pernah mengakui lalat-lalat kecil, secara dong, Aku 'kan raja! Tapi si Lulung ini, kayaknya embahnya lalat. Terus apa ya, Lulung sama saya itu cara kerjanya hampir sama. Licik, yang penting kita menang! Kalau saya Tag Team sama Haji Lulung, semua bocah kayak si pirang itu pasti musnah dari hidup ini. Bay de way, nama gua Clifford D. Lewis, bukan Uke Cadangan Hiruma! banjingan lu!"

**9# Daigo Ikari,  
**_Ojo White Knight defensive Lineman.  
_"BERASA PINGIN NYERODOK LULUNG! ATAU KALAU DIA NOLAK, SURUH DIA NGASIH GUA RANTAI BERLIAN 1JUTA KARAT BUAT GUA CAMILIN! KALAU DIA NOLAK JUGA, GUA LIBAS PANTATNYA PAKE 'ANU'NYA BANCI PEREMPATAN! BIAR GREGET!"

**10# Daikichi Kumosubi,  
-**_Deimon Devil Bats lineman-  
_"FUUGO AJI FUGOO ULUUNG! LULUNG FUGOO FUUUGOOO HAJIII!"

**11# Daisuke Atsume,**  
-_Yuhi Guts captain-  
_"Kalo kita punya Haji Lulung di Team kita, kita pasti menang dari Deimon dan bisa mengalahkan Pentagram. Tapi ya, itu cuma angan-angan. Buat bayar iuran kost sama uang sekolah aja, saya dan kawan-kawan harus nyabe dulu di lampu merah. Nasiiibbb…"

_**12# Om **_**—**_**ahh, sudahlah…**__  
-Deimon High School's Principal-  
_"Kalau Haji Lulung itu wakil kepsek saya, mungkin Mr. H bisa musnah dari hidup saya. Mungkin ya… kemungkinannya 0,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% berhasil. Walaupun dia seorang Lulung, ia belum bisa mengalahkan Mr. H. Tapi plis nak, bapak lelah selalu kamu jadikan kambing congek, kamu peras, kamu goyang setiap hari. BAPAK LELAH! Mana sekolah yang saya bangun udah berubah fungsi jadi markas hina tempat dia —ahh, sudahlah…"

**13# Doburoku Sasaki,  
-**_coach of the Deimon Devil Bats-_  
"Kalo engkong punya Truk baru, engkong graffiti semua bagian truk engkong jadi gambar mukanya Lulung, biar semua pada minggir. Polisi atau SatPol PP nggk akan berani nilang ngkong. Makasih ya Lulung, buat tuak yang anda kirim kemaren, itu rasa minuman terenak!"

**14# Donald Oberman – Mr. Don,**  
-_Pentagram lineman-  
_"Kalo bapak gua Haji Lulung, gua bakal berenti minum air keras dan beralih ke Jamu Wedang Jahe. Tapi tetap aja, itu nggak mungkin!"

**15# Doujiro Tenma.  
-**_Teikoku Alexander runningback-  
_"Gua emang Homo, tapi sumpah demi apapun, gua nggak akan mau sama Lulung! Mau tiba-tiba muka Lulung berubah jadi Oguri Shun atau Takeru Yamato sekalipun, Aku nggak akan sudi! Nyium bau om-om kayak dia aja udah bikin muntah!"

_**To Be Contineud**_

* * *

Masih ada lanjutannya kok, karakter Eyeshield 21 masih banyak 'kan yee?

Betewe, ini fic pertama author di Eyeshield 21. Seneng banget bisa nge-post disini, ASDFGHJKL! SAYA LIAT FESI21 MULAI SEPI YAA? PINDAH KEMANA NI, AUTHOR-AUTHORNYA? BALIK KESINI, WOI! ATAU AUTHOR KASIH BATU AKIKNYA LULUNG!

Ficnya gaje kan? Rasanya kepingin deh minta Hayati nemenin author renang di rawa-rawa. Nggak jelas, blas!

Sampai jumpal lagi ya... Folow/fav dan reviews sangat berarti untuk kehidupan _author. _Babaay #tebarsemvaklulung.


End file.
